


[Day 4] At one point

by ShadoWolf55



Series: AkaKuro Week 2017 [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AkaKuro Wekk 2017, Day 4, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 20:07:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10624218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadoWolf55/pseuds/ShadoWolf55
Summary: Prompts:Mediation | Probability | JudgmentBonus: “At one point, I thought he was god.”





	

**At one point**

**Summary: But no more. Our love is no more.**

* * *

 

He should have known better than to trust that screwed judgement of his. He shouldn’t have been blinded by love, he shouldn’t have thought that everything would work out, he shouldn’t have been that naive. He shouldn’t even be running on the streets, tears streaming down his face as a man chased him. 

_ At one point, I thought he was God. _

The said man was influential, wealthy, had lots of power and control over Japan. He was named ‘Japan’s emperor’ at some point in time but was mostly known was ‘Japan’s richest CEO’, ‘Entrepreneur of the Year’, ‘Every lady’s living dream’ and ‘God’. So rich, so influential, so powerful, how could he not be considered Japan’s own God? He first met the CEO at a fellow friend’s wedding party and the man’s looks had simply captivated him. 

_ At one point, I thought he was the most handsome man alive. _

Then again, he wasn’t straight to begin with. He had fell in love with his teammate once, dated another and seem to have feelings for every man he could possibly care for. His closest friends weren’t straight either so he never thought it to be an issue. So when the man approached him, his mind had went completely blank.

The red hair, the devilish eyes, his suit, his tie, the shoes and his smile. It was all too mesmerising to meet the greatest entrepreneur in Japan up close, especially since he always had bodyguard around him. 

_ At one point, I thought his voice was angelic. _

“Hello, I heard you are a friend of the groom’s bride.” His voice, so masculine, so beautiful.

“Yes, I am. I am a friend of Taiga.” He had responded in a polite tone, trying as much to hide the fact that his heart was racing madly.

“I’m a friend of Daiki, or rather, his employer. You are pretty handsome.” The man had placed an arm on his shoulder.

“T-Thank you for that compliment. I have been told the same thing.” A small blush crept up his face as he tried to calm the raging storm within him.

“If I may, could you follow me for a stroll at the nearby park?” The man stretched out his palm.

“Of course you may.” He accepted the offer and they left into the darkness of serenity and tranquil.

_ At one point, I thought he was dashing. _

That night had ended in the best way possible. Small conversations had happened between them. It started as slightly informal business talk and as the hours passed, it gradually turned into a very casual chit chat about their daily lives and from what he could tell, the man had never spoken about his daily life to anyone.

Except him.

“It was a pretty interesting night today and I must say, I might have fallen in love with you.” The confession came quickly, no hesitation at all and the man just smiled at him, reaching out to hold his hand and their fingers laced together.

“S-So did I.” They leaned in closer as their shoulders brushed against each other. Just millimeters apart, the man had made the first move by planting his lips firmly on him. The kiss was short and sweet, hidden well enough behind a couple of trees, away from anyone’s view.

_ At one point, I thought we were meant to be together. _

Their relationship had grown closer, especially when their companies became business partners. But that also posed as an obstacle for them to overcome. Every day, they had to resist very strong urges to do undignified things in public. A simple thing such as holding hands, a soft peck on the lips wasn’t acceptable at all and no matter how much they were yearning for each other, they had to keep their hands to themselves. 

After work, they would go back to the same house or rather, the man’s house. By then, it was pretty late and close to 2300. They would have a bath today, slip on fresh clothes and share the same bed.

“Goodnight, my love.” The man softly whispered into his ear.

“Goodnight, and I love you.” He replied as warm arms wrapped around his waist. He could feel the man’s warm breath touching his ears.

“I love you too.”

_ At one point, I thought we would stay together forever. _

But all good things had to come to an end. And the disaster came slow.

He could feel the connection breaking, their relationship growing apart. With their workload gradually increasing, there were days they never saw each other, days they never said ‘I love you’, days they never slept together. He was recently promoted to head of his department and needless to say, more responsibilities fell upon his shoulders. There were days he never slept, others when he had to call the man to apologise.

The man tried to be understanding even if could foresee the road that their current state would take and it wasn’t a happy ending. Mr. CEO was trying to keep everything in place, holding their relationship together; Mr. Head was trying to grab back all those lost memories and piece them together.

_ At one point, I thought that your love for me would never die down. _

The last straw that broke the camel’s back finally came.

He knew he should have never seen, that he was not even meant to be there. But he could keep the thought that if he had not witnessed it, he would be living a lie for who knows how long. The man never wished that he had witnessed the commotion that happened. However, one could not deny fate.

He came home early that day, much to his own surprise. He had called home hours ago, informing the man that he wouldn’t come home that day but his boss had changed plans and he left work earlier than usual. He wanted to keep his return a surprise since they haven’t exactly spent time together for a long time.

He came home to a horrifying, life-changing fact. The fact that the man had been cheating on him. The fact that the man had been seeing someone else. The fact that they had been seeing each other for more than a month. The fact that the someone was a female.

_ At one point, I thought that everything was just a dream. _

He immediately ran down the stairs, grabbed his coat, tore open the door and slammed it shut before running as far as he could from the man’s house. How could he be so blind? How could he not noticed this when all the evidence was right under his nose? How some days, the man would smell of perfume. How some days, the man would be driven home in a car. How some days, the man would not return home. How some days, the man would disappear the entire day even if it was his free day.

How the man haven’t exactly said ‘I love you’ for quite some time.

He faintly heard footsteps chasing after him and quickened his pace.

“Wait!!”

_ At one point, I thought that maybe everything I saw wasn’t real. _

“I’m sorry! Please.” The man held onto his shirt, panting furiously.

“Get away from me,” He roughly pushed the man away, trying to stop the tears from flowing down.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you like that! Please, forgive me.”

“I said get away from me. Don’t touch me with those filthy hands.” He snarled and took off to reside in a friend’s house.

The man looked hurt, and he deserved to.

“Please, I’m really sorry. Please, you know I don’t love her as much as I love you.” The man fell on his knees.

“You love me? Are you kidding me?” He smirked. “You love me? You have been seeing HER for a month and you didn’t even tell ME? You have been making out with HER and you didn’t tell ME? You love ME? What a joke. Get out of my way.”

_ Now, I still think he is the most handsome man alive. _

_ Now, I still think his voice is angelic.  _

_ Now, I still think he is dashing. _

_ Now, I don’t think we were meant to be together. _

_ Now, I don’t think we can stay together forever. _

_ Now, I don’t think your love for wouldn’t die down. _

_ Now, I don’t think everything was a dream. _

_ Now, I don’t think everything I saw wasn’t real. _

“Please, Tetsuya. I love you. I really do.” The man bowed his head low, bangs covering his eyes.

_ At one point, I thought he was God. _

“I loved you, Seijuro. But no more. Our love is no more.” Kuroko bit his lip and turned away, running into the darkness that seemed to welcome him with warm arms.

“Tetsuya! Please!” Akashi got up and tried to chase after Kuroko.

_ I’m sorry. But no more. I can’t love you anymore. _

_ Now, I no longer think you are God. _


End file.
